


Unquenchable

by shonn



Category: Guiding Light
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonn/pseuds/shonn
Relationships: Natalia Rivera/Olivia Spencer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Unquenchable

Olivia was insatiable. Natalia knew that, had known it from their first meeting, as disastrous as it was. Still, that voraciousness suited Olivia, and Natalia knew that as well. She had come to appreciate that particular character trait for reasons she could not even think about without blushing. But, it wasn't her sexual appetite or her business savvy that made Olivia irresistible. It wasn't her single-mindedness or her incredible endurance to her quests that made her so successful. No, Natalia knew a secret about Olivia, one that would make the intimidating woman redden with its implications.

Olivia was ticklish.

She would giggle like a schoolgirl, young and free and untainted, when Natalia's fingers skimmed over a particularly sensitive spot. It was that - that purity of soul - which held Olivia's real power. After all she had experienced, Olivia could still feel joy, could still hope for the goodness she knew existed in the world. It was a closely guarded facet of her personality, a trait she would deny, dispute with her history as evidence. But, Natalia knew the truth.

Olivia was a good person.

It wasn't just because of the borrowed heart beating in her chest. It wasn't just because of the daughters and son she would die to protect. It wasn't just because of her unwavering support of Natalia's dreams. It was because Olivia could recognize, better than most, how little life meant without all of these things. It was because Olivia had never allowed anything to satiate her spirit. She would fight, laugh, love, win, lose, grow, change, and live.

Olivia was unquenchable.


End file.
